


Our Marriage may be Arranged but my love for you is not

by lesbianpeaches



Series: Dumb Maria/Peggy aus I come up with [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Maria and Peggy are arranged to be married, Maria's family is rich, maybe some angst later on, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpeaches/pseuds/lesbianpeaches
Summary: For some reason everyone's cool with gay people and it's another way for rich families to get money by marrying off their children au also Maria's family is rich I suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy fiddled with skirt, she had told Eliza and Angelica earlier, they had both pulled her into a hug Angelica had whispered 'father's going to marry you of to the richest girl, and if I'm right you'll be marrying the Lewis girl' Peggy had chuckled at her sister and simply told her 'that she'd be married off to the highest bidder before her'. Peggy took a deep breathe before knocking on the door to her father's study, hearing a faint 'come in' Peggy opened the door, her father signalled for to take a seat "I have something to tell you" the man stopped writing and looked up at his daughter "father" Peggy paused taking a breathe in attempt to control her nerves "I'm sapphic" Peggy looked down at her hands neatly placed in her lap. "Peggy, it's perfectly alright my dear" Phillip said opening his arms inviting his daughter into his embrace. After a moment of the two embracing, with Peggy's head tucked firmly into her father's shoulder, he spoke "why don't you go tell your mother and sisters, then get cleaned up for dinner" Peggy nodded.

Her mother was sitting at the dinning table embroidering "mother" the older woman jumped "Peggy don't sneak up on me like that" bowing her head Peggy apologised "now what did you feel the need to scare me like that for?" Her mother questioned "I need to tell you something" her mother raised her eyebrows silently urging her to continue "I'm sapphic" at her words Catherine began to laugh "honey, you didn't need to tell me I knew, but I think you would have needed to tell your father as he is a bit oblivious when it comes to these sorts of things" Peggy's cheeks turned red "I've told him" Catherine put down her needle "what about your sisters, have you told them?" Peggy nodded, the other woman picked up her embroidery "alright go get cleaned up for dinner your aunt and uncle will be arriving soon, you and your sisters are going to be staying with them so your sisters can finds some suitors" Peggy laughed and began walking back to her quarters. 

"So the three of you will be joining us down in Morristown in search for a husband am I correct" their aunt asked "Eliza and Angelica will be looking for husbands, Peggy will join them all though she will not be looking for a husband" Phillip informed his sister "and why is that dear brother?" The woman asked "she finds men distasteful, we will find her a wife" Catherine interrupted "mother" Angelica hissed "what is it not true, would she not rather a wife than a husband" Catherine glanced at her daughters "go to your rooms and pack, you are leaving with your aunt and uncle, your father and I shall see you in a few months time"

2 months had passed when she received a letter from her father, telling her she was to be married to Maria Lewis, and that there was a ball that she and her sisters would attend in a weeks time so she could meet Maria. 

Eliza was sitting in a chair by the window reading "I got a letter from father" Peggy said walking over to Eliza's seat by the window "and?" Eliza asked as she closed her book "I'm to be married to Maria Lewis this time in a year, there is a ball next week in so I can meet her, you and Angelica are invited as well" Eliza sighed "maybe that will be mine and Angelica's chance to meet some husbands, finally" Peggy shook her head "I'm going to tell Angelica, see you at dinner" 

Angelica smirked while Peggy told her "didn't I tell you" Peggy rolled her eyes at her sister "you did, but I don't even know what she looks like, you have to point her out for me" Angelica rested her hands on Peggy's shoulders "of course I will"

Peggy was nervous she had waited a whole week and now she was finally going to meet Maria, she had asked Angelica to tell her about Maria, she was 19, a year older than herself and the daughter of one of the generals based in New Jersey and an extraordinarily wealthy merchant. Their carriage had come to a stop music could be heard coming from inside the hall, Angelica stood up in the limited space once the carriage door was opened, she was helped down the steps by the driver followed by Eliza then Peggy. Once they were at the doors of the hall Peggy could hear the clinking of glasses and the laughter of those inside as well as the musicians playing. 

Once inside Angelica had handed her and Eliza a glass of champagne, and linked her free arm through Peggy's and pointed to a woman with red lipstick "that my dear sister is your future wife" Peggy looked between Angelica and Maria which caused her sisters to laugh "don't look now, she's coming over here" Peggy's eyes widened at Eliza "how do I look" turning panicked to her sisters "you look beautiful, now go introduce yourself" Angelica replied pushing Peggy forward slightly. 

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you, I'm Maria Lewis, and who might you be?" Peggy smiled nervously "Peggy. Schuyler. And please the pleasure is all mine" Maria's eyes brightened something Peggy hoped she didn't imagine "why don't you and I go for a walk?" Maria asked offering her arm to Peggy, "I'd like that" Peggy replied linking their arms together. 

Once in the garden the women walked, until they reached a wooden bench that bathed in the moon's light. "Shall we?" Maria asked gesturing to the bench, Peggy nodded and took a seat. Maria sat next to her Peggy rested her head on Maria's shoulder "is this alright?" She asked "perfect" Maria smiled. 

It was the early hours in the morning before Angelica came for Peggy, the two women had talked for hours finding out things about each other, their interests, likes and dislikes. "My dear sister I'm afraid we must be leaving" Peggy and Maria both stood up "I will write to you, I swear" Peggy told Maria before quickly pressing a kiss to her cheek which caused Maria's face to heat up and bring her hand up to the cheek that Peggy had kissed "I can't wait to read it" Maria replied just as she pulled her in for a hug. 

Angelica and Eliza questioned Peggy all the way to their aunt's house, Peggy's cheeks had become a deep shade of red by the time their carriage reached the house. "Goodnight, sweet dreams sister" Eliza called after her "sweet dreams of Maria" Angelica joked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy said to be home by sundown" Peggy said as she was dragged along by Eliza, "daddy doesn't need to know" Angelica laughed and continued to weave her way through the crowded streets "daddy said not to go downtown" Peggy pleaded "like I said your free to go" Angelica answered "Angelica remind me what we're looking for?" Eliza asked, even though she knew that they were surprising Peggy, and taking her to see Maria "we're looking for a mind at work" Angelica nodded it seemed believable enough to fool Peggy for the time being. 

Maria began to pace the corner she knew her father would not be pleased that she was sneaking out but she longed to see Peggy again. She had received a letter from Peggy's eldest sister, telling her about the meeting, she wrote back as soon as possible, she missed Peggy, the other woman was endearing and simply enchanting even thinking about her caused Maria to smile. 

Peggy was worried, she stopped dead "Eliza where are we going? I've never seen this place before" Eliza tugged on her hand "trust Angelica she knows what she's doing, now come along" and back they went to walking through downtown. 

They had reached a park neither Peggy or Eliza had visited "Angelica, tell me what's going on" Peggy demanded "my dear sister all will be revealed soon, just have a little more patience" Angelica told her, and gave a soothing kiss on her forehead "if I tell you it'll ruin the surprise" Peggy's eyes widened "a surprise" Angelica nodded "now close your eyes and we'll lead you to it" Peggy obeyed reaching out for her sisters, only to feel a pair of hands gently grip her shoulders and another pair holding her right hand leading her. 

The short journey up the park hill took longer than expected, Peggy would stumble over her skirts, a branch, or a stone, Eliza kept her grip firm on Peggy's shoulders to prevent her from falling to the ground. Every time she did trip Peggy could hear her sisters' laughter, "wouldn't it just be easier if I could see where I was going?" Peggy asked she was beginning to tire of not being able to see. She could hear Angelica tutting "now, now sister, do you want to ruin the surprise?" Angelica questioned "we're almost there Peggy, just wait" Eliza giggled answering for Peggy as she was tugged on by Angelica. 

Eliza's hands covered her eyes, Peggy tried to see through the gaps between her fingers "here's your surprise" Angelica told Peggy signalling for Eliza to remove her hands from over Peggy's eyes, which widened as soon as she saw Maria "Maria" Peggy called out gaining the other woman's attention as she hiked up her skirts and ran into her arms. 

Eliza and Angelica watched in fondness as Peggy and Maria held on dearly to one another, Peggy's knuckles had turned a shade of white, she was gripping at the material Maria's dress as if she were to disappear if she let go. Maria's hands were never stationary, they moved from cupping Peggy's jaw, to her neck, to tucking baby hairs behind Peggy's ears. Peggy's cheeks burned, she had buried her head into Maria's neck, who had done the same and was now peppering light kisses to her neck which was not helping to calm Peggy's racing heartbeat. 

"We should get going Peggy, we'll be missed" Eliza called out smiling softly at the two women. "I'll write, I promise" Peggy whispered before gently kissing Maria's cheek, causing Maria cheeks to turn red. 

Maria sighed as Peggy left with her sisters, she followed them out into the street before hailing a carriage. 

Peggy looked out the window of the carriage and sighed "looks like someone misses Maria" Angelica teased earning a sharp elbow to her ribs "Peggy that is not very acceptable for a young lady like yourself, especially one who is betrothed" Eliza joined in teasing her, which also earned her a slap to the arm. 

Maria entered the house as stealthily as possible, but her father, Richard, was standing arms folded "where have you been young lady" the man all. It yelled at his daughter "I'm sorry, I lost track of time" Maria hung her head as she apologised, "that is not what I asked you my dear" he paused seeing that he had Maria's attention he continued "I'm going to ask once more, please answer truthfully this time, where were you" Maria sighed "I was with Peggy" this caused her father to smirk "I'm glad you two are getting along" Maria smiled and rushed of to write a letter to Peggy not caring that she had just saw her


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy was in her room with her tutor, writing which she hated, Peggy unlike her sister was not gifted in French like Eliza, or writing like Angelica was gifted in maths and sciences she was years ahead of Eliza and Angelica, but with writing and French she struggled to keep up. "Peggy, I have something for you" Angelica giggled as she stuck her head through the door "what is it?" Peggy Asked paying no mind to her tutor "a Miss Lewis has written a letter to you" at her sisters words Peggy blushed "i think Peggy has done enough work today, thank you" dismissing Peggy's tutor, as the man gathered his things Angelica handed Peggy the letter "I'm going to get Eliza then you can read the letter to us" Angelica told her with a wink. Peggy opened the letter.

_My dearest Peggy,_

_The days feel longer when you are not by my side, I long for the day we are to be married, and can spend our days filled with nothing more than quaint talks, readings and time spend with each other. I am aware that there are very few opportunities for us to meet but there is to be a ball next week in town, with all the men fighting for our freedom, I hope that you will attend and I can finally see you again._

          _Ever yours, Maria_

 

Peggy read over the letter smiling to herself, Angelica barged into her room Eliza in tow they both sat down on her bed "well go on tell us what she wrote" Angelica urged Peggy, "read it for yourselves" Peggy replied handing the letter to Angelica, cheeks burning. Angelica, whom had a flare for dramatics, stood in front of Eliza, holding the letter in her right hand and Eliza's in her left, began to read Eliza the letter

"My dearest Peggy" Angelica paused as Eliza placed the back of her hand on her forehead and pretended to swoon.

"The days feel longer when you are not by my side, I long for the day we are to be married, and can spend our days filled with nothing more than quaint talks, readings and time spend with each other. I am aware that there are very few opportunities for us to meet but there is to be a ball next week in town, with all the men fighting for our freedom, I hope that you will attend and I can finally see you again. Ever yours, Maria" Peggy's cheeks had become a deeper shade of red, "awe look she's blushing" Eliza giggled causing Peggy to cover her cheeks in attempt to hide their redness, Angelica pulled Peggy's hands down to her sides and pinched her cheeks "it's sweet how infatuated you are with her" Peggy reached up and slapped her sisters hands away, crossing them over her chest she huffed "I'm not infatuated with her" Eliza gasped "what are you going to write back" Peggy's eyes widened "that's none of your concern" this earned a nudge from Angelica "I can help you write it if you like" Peggy scoffed "no thank you, I'm not letting you write it" Angelica gasped in distain "I, the best writer of our siblings, turned down, what are you afraid I'll tell her your true feelings" "n-n-no that's not what I meant-" before Peggy could finish she was interrupted "then what did you mean" Angelica asked staring her sister down, "I simply meant that I'd rather do it myself, with my own words, rather than another's" Peggy's gaze fell to the floor as she spoke, "as long as you promise to let us read then" Angelica told her with a smirk, Peggy nodded "alright we'll leave you to it" Eliza told her dragging Angelica with her out the room. It was hopeless, Peggy couldn't think of anything to write, sighing she got up from the chair at her desk and began to pace aimlessly. Quill grasped firmly in her hand Peggy finally began to write,

 

_My dear Maria,_

_I too cannot wait to see you again, I can count the days passed since I saw you last on one hand, but the days feel more like years, an eternity spend, without you, is not something I could easily bear. I'm afraid writing has never been my strongest way of expressing myself, or in fact something I am capable of capturing ones heart, I wish it that could write you poems of love and beauty things that come easily to others but alas I am a woman with skills in fields such as mathematics and the sciences, but even with my skill in math I could not calculate my love for you._

_Ever yours, Peggy_

 

Peggy sighed it had taken her most of the night to finish her letter to Maria, and she wasn't even sure if it was good, but there would be no chance of letting Eliza and Angelica read what she had written, it was strictly between her and Maria. As Peggy readied herself for bed she thought how it best to give Maria the letter, the next time she saw her at the ball with the soldiers, but as they departed, so as to not be in Maria's presence when she read it and she would write another in it's place, one that she could show her sisters and not become so easily flustered about it. Just as she was about to blow out the candle, that provided the only source of light in the room, she walked back over to the deck in the corner of her room and hid the letter in it's top drawer, still not satisfied, she placed some ink wells and quills over it, nodding to herself at the letter hidden in her drawer. Blowing out the lantern in her hand, Peggy noticed her curtains were open and was drawn to gaze into the night and admire the countless stars in the sky, she could name only a few of the constellations, the most common, like Orion's Belt, the Big Dipper and the Andromeda to name a few. She stood up, pulling the heavy curtains shut, barely allowing any light in, as Peggy stumbled toward her bed she had regretted blowing out the lantern, but alas she finally reached her bed. Climbing under the covers, envelopes in their warmth she smiled and thought of future things, her future with Maria. Peggy began to drift of content, thoughts consumed by Maria.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria had received Peggy's letter, she simply couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks, as she read. Her heart fluttered at Peggy's declaration of love for her, sighing to herself, Peggy was in love with her, and so was she, it was only a few day until the ball with the soldiers, Maria thought, she would tell Peggy she loved her too, then. 

Peggy was nervous, five days had passed since Peggy had sent the letter to Maria admitting her true feelings for her. What if she had come across as too forward would Maria find it odd, well all would be revealed tonight she hoped as she added the finishing touches to her outfit for the ball. 

Maria smiled at the noise of the ball, the hall may be cramped but it felt night to sit back and watch the men dance and flirt to the best of their abilities however Maria knew the women here would be married off to richer men, a cool breeze brought her attention away for the soldiers and over to the door where Peggy stood with her sisters. Maria's heart melted, Peggy looked so enchanting, grabbing another glass of wine she began to walk over to Peggy. 

Peggy scanned the hall for Maria, however she was nowhere in sight, Peggy sighed tears forming in her eyes, "hello Peggy" a familiar voice called, Peggy looked up hopefully, and sighed as she saw Maria before her, Maria's eyes widened at the unshed tears in Peggy's eyes "what happened, my love, who hurt you?" Maria asked placing the glasses onto a nearby table, "it's nothing, I swear" Peggy denied, Maria nodded and kissed her cheek in hopes of comforting Peggy, her cheeks burned as her hand came up to touch where the other woman had kissed her. Shall we, Maria picked up the wine glasses, offering one to Peggy as well as her arm, to both of which Peggy gladly accepted. 

"I was meaning to talk to you about your letter" Maria finally spoke after a comfortable silence, "oh" was Peggy's mere response "I love you too" Maria confessed, "you do" Peggy asked doubtfully to which Maria nodded "I'm glad you said it, well wrote it, I was too scared of rejection to write my true feelings" Peggy's lips curled up into a grin, "I could never reject you Maria, you are too wonderful a woman, and dear a companion for me to ever reject you" Maria's eyes lit up, suddenly her hands were on Peggy's jaw and were pulling the woman's jaw up, so she could kiss her. As soon as their kiss broke Maria began to apologise, only to be hushed by Peggy's lips covering hers once more. After finally breaking apart the two women stood foreheads touching, and their breaths mingling, cheeks were flushed, partly due to the wine and partly due to the kissing, "you are so beautiful, my love" Maria spoke tenderly, not daring to be louder than a whisper, Peggy smiled cheeks turning a deeper shade of red "and you are completely amazing, my dear" Peggy complimented, "it's beautiful out here wouldn't you think" Maria asked the faint sound of drunken sing songs of the men inside could be faintly heard, Peggy nodded, "the stairs are lovely, the night itself, and the events that have happened, are incredible" Maria smiled fondly at Peggy, gently kissing her cheek "I love you, Peggy Schuyler" Peggy blushed "and I you, Maria Lewis". Maria reached for her glass, disappointed at it's emptiness, "why don't we go back to the hall" Maria asked referring to her empty glass "of course" Peggy replied looping their arms together. 

Once inside, Peggy searched for her sisters, Eliza was on the dance floor with a man she had not yet seen before, however Angelica was nowhere to be seen "will you help me find my sister" Peggy asked loudly over the band playing "of course my love, do you have any idea as to where abouts they could be" Peggy shook her head "I know Eliza is on the dance floor, but Angelica has disappeared" Maria raised her eyebrow in thought "why don't you ask Eliza if she knows where your other sister might be" Peggy nodded, grabbing Maria's arm she dragged her over to Eliza and the mysterious man, who had introduced himself as Alexander Hamilton "Eliza, do you know where Angelica is" Peggy asked biting at her lower lip "Im afraid not, she might be at a table somewhere," Peggy thanked her sister as she dragged Maria behind her "don't worry my love she will be found" Maria began to comfort Peggy "thank you, I'm just worried for her" Maria pulled her into a hug "it's all right, you're sisters that's what sisters do for each other they look out for each other, but I'm sure she will be fine, now I think we should maybe get some drinks" Peggy nodded and followed Maria to the queue of men waiting for their wine or beer, Maria spotted Angelica up ahead "I can see Angelica wait until we have her drinks, I'll keep an eye on her I promise" Maria informed Peggy, who simply nodded, "as long as she's alright" Peggy sighed "I assure you she's quite all right my love" Maria reassured her. 

After they had got their drinks Peggy dragged Maria over in the direction of where Maria claimed to have seen her, Peggy grinned as Angelica turned around, meeting Peggy's eyes "ah so this must be Maria then, huh" Angelica nudged Peggy who in turn blushed and nodded "a pleasure to meet you miss Lewis" Angelica offered her hand out "please, call me Maria, miss Schuyler" spoke as she took the other woman's hand and shook it "very well Maria, call me Angelica, I do believe we might need to have a talk" Maria nodded, as Peggy's eyes widened, I hope we can speak later as I would very much like to dance with Peggy.


End file.
